childrensbooksfandomcom-20200213-history
Giraffes Can't Dance
Description Gerald is a tall giraffe who every year dreads the jungle dance. Embarrassed that he can’t dance like the other animals, Gerald hides away after he gets laughed at for being bandy legged with two left feet when it come to dancing. Then suddenly one day Gerald over hears a cricket playing the most wonder tune and finds himself bopping and boogying away, much to all the other animals surprise. A wonderful story told in rhyming narrative full of fantastic illustrations and witty humour. An excellent story to read aloud to young children that grasps the imagination of the adult as well as the child. A hidden message about an outsider who finds acceptance from daring to be different, teaching children that appearance can be deceptive and anything is possible if you just try hard enough. Reader's Reviews 1 Giraffes Can’t Dance is a fun and vibrant story that will engage children and adults alike. Andreae’s heartfelt tale follows the story of Gerald, a loveable, clumsy giraffe, on one of the most exciting days of year, the Jungle Dance. While Gerald would enjoy nothing more than taking to the floor, the other animals laugh him at because ‘giraffes can’t dance!’ The use of rhyme, rhythm and alliteration make this story perfect for reading aloud, while the beautiful, detailed illustrations capture the essence of the text brilliantly. As well as the dynamic plot, this book has a positive underlying message that teaches the importance of inclusion, self-confidence and friendship, highlighting many issues that are relevant to the classroom. This delightful story could be used to facilitate discussion particularly surrounding difference and understanding. It is undoubtedly an invaluable resource for any Foundation Stage or Key Stage One teacher. 2 Giraffes Can't Dance is a delightful rhyming picture book about Gerald the giraffe, who is laughed out of the the Jungle Dance. But when Gerald meets a violin-playing cricket, his world is twisted, twirled and turned upside down. Giles Andreae's book is 30 pages of beautiful rhymes and brightly coloured illustrations that bring the story to life. This book is suitable for 1-4 year olds as a read-aloud story, and 5-7 year old independent readers, although the powerful messages of self-acceptance and identity are important for any child to hear! This lovely book would make a great bedtime story, as well as a fun idea for make-believe play. The musical rhymes could even prompt a sing-song session, if you're feeling especially brave! Through the character of Gerald, children can explore their own strengths and weaknesses, and deal with feelings of exclusion in a safe and engaging way. The story encourages readers to recognise their differences as gifts, and to love themselves, just the way they are. Giraffes Can't Dance should have a place in every home, school and heart. Parental Guidance *Reading Age: *Reading Aloud Age: If you like this you might like *Rumble in the Jungle *Commotion in the Ocean *Farmyard Hullabaloo *The Lion Who Wanted to Love *Love is a Handful of Honey *There's a House Inside my Mummy *Nat Fantastic External Links Add external links here Category:Children's Fiction Category:Picture books Category:Animals Category:Poetry Category:Giraffes Category:Cricket Category:1999 Category:British Children's Books